Valentin 98 vs. Wolfgirl12390, Taylean vs. DG, and Nuza vs. Red! Episode 12
Meanwhile, while Wolfgang and Volf work on the Crystalic bakugans, brawls have started... Val) Ability Activate! Raptor Twist! ( Raptoroid jumps and spins with his four legs above ground ) Wolfgirl) Ability Activate! Gingery! ( Gingergon bites the opponent ) ( Ginger bites Raptoroid's leg ) ( Raptoroid's three other legs come around and club Ginger, but also breaks a leg ) ( Ginger moves away with one of Raptoroid's legs ) Raptoroid) MY ROBO-LEG! ( Raptoroid sits on the ground ) Wolfgirl) Ability Activate! Gingering Smash! ( Gingergon charges towards the opponent, jumps into the air, and smashes ) ( Ginger charges ) Val) No...Not that ability... ( Ginger gets closer ) Val) Useless... ( Ginger jumps into the air ) Val) That's it! Ultimate Ability Activate! Predator's Kill! ( Raptoroid releases a beam ) ( Ginger gets caught in the beam and crashes into a barrier wall ) ( Ginger turns to her ball form ) Raptoroid) MY LEG! Val) We'll have to replace it... Raptoroid) D; ''' ''10 minutes later...'' '''Taylean2002) Ability Activate! Ninja Stealth! ( Nyanja hides for a sneak attack ) DG) Ability Activate! Darkened Hide! ( Darkened Dragonoid hides in the darkness ) ( Leaves fall from the forest ) Nyanja) *Comes out of hiding* Where did he go! Taylean2002) Nyan...We covered this awhile ago, you hide and stay hidden...NOW HIDE! Darkened Dragonoid) TOO LATE! ( Darkened Dragonoid charges towards Nyanja ) Nyanja) He's coming from...*Points to an angle* THIS SIDE! Taylean2002) Ability Activate! Foe Kick! ( Nyanja kicks, sending a gust towards the opponent ) ( The gust crashes into a tree, spreading all the leaves apart ) Darkened Dragonoid) Wrong answer... ( Darkened Dragonoid clips Nyanja with his wing's blade ) ( Nyanja flips and turns to his ball form ) 10 more minutes later... Nuza) Like old times, eh? Red) Yep Nuza & Red) Lets make our sons proud... Red) ... Nuza) XD Red) Ability Activate! Surging Wave! ( Surge Hydros creates a powerful wave that grows as it moves on ) Nuza) Ability Activate! Cross Chop! ( Ovorier chops with his arm blades, cutting an opponent ) ( Ovorier cuts the wave and charges towards Hydros ) Red) Double Ability Activate! Waters' Recline! ( Surge Hydros pulls water back into his direction ) & Waters' Grapple! ( Waters grab the opponent ) Ovorier) Oh no, no, no! *Jumps into the air* ( Ovorier twirls with her blades' size increasing ) ( Water catches up and holds Ovorier, back facing Hydros ) Red) Ability Activate! Surge Cannon! ( Surge Hydros gathers moisture and fires it against an opponent as a beam ) ( Ovorier tries to break free ) Surge Hydros) ¡Hasta la vista! BOOM! ( Water crashes into Ovorier ) ( Ovorier flies over the barrier wall and holds onto the top ) Nuza) PULL YOURSELF UP! 1''' '''( Ovorier pulls himself up and stands on the edge ) 2''' '''BONG! 3''' '''( Ovorier falls, crashing into the ground ) 4...5...6...7 ( Ovorier quickly gets back up and climbs ) 8''' '''( Ovorier hops up the wall and is close to the top ) 9''' '''( Ovorier hops ) 1-( Ovorier enters the barrier)-SAFE! ( Ovorier glides down with his blades out ) BING! ' '( Ovorier cuts through water balls ) BANG! ( Ovorier cuts though a huge water ball ) Surge Hydros) O_O *Moves* CLISH! ( Ovorier crashes onto Hydros ) ( Hydros turns to his ball form ) 'Master 24 vs. Littleseed, Poshi vs. C22Helios, and Pink vs. DQ! Episode 13 ' Grade of Valentin 98 vs. Wolfgirl12390, Taylean vs. DG, and Nuza vs. Red! Episode 12? S A B C D F Who won really Nuza vs. Red? Nuza Red Both, their brawl was AWESOME with great effort shown! Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Wolfgang Category:Valentin 98 Category:Wolfgirl12390 Category:Taylean2002 Category:DarkusGUY Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Johnny Category:Garren